leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
True damage
True damage is one of the three types of damage in League of Legends, the others being magic damage and physical damage. True damage ignores armor and magic resistance, as well as other forms of damage reduction such as and . Blocking true damage Abilities or summoner spells which deal true damage are still blocked by effects that prevent damage such as the passive on , , , and Standard Attacks which deal additional''' true damage are still capable of being blocked by . will block all damage to a target champion, '''including '''true damage. Before the removal of Dodge, both true damage as an on-hit effect and true damage on standard attack were capable of being avoided completely if the standard attack was dodged, however during the effect of , can still effectively dodge true damage from on-hit effects and true damage from standard attacks. Countering true damage Although true damage cannot be reduced, it is possible to diminish its effect. * Against true damage that does a flat amount of damage such as , building health will diminish how much damage it does to you (as the ability does a lesser % of your health). The only ability this will not work against is which deals a % of max HP as true damage. ** However in this case, building a or will reduce the true damage, by reducing how fast she can trigger the ability, in addition it protects you immensely from physical damage, primary damage source. * Absorption shields such as will also protect you from both flat true damage and as it does not treat the shield as part of max health and damage will go through the shield first. * Magic-only shields such as and the passive on and will have '''no impact on true damage. Dealing true damage Champions who deal true damage with standard attacks * * (active only) * (applies true damage over time) * (upon 3rd consecutive hit on a single target) * (on autoattacks, but for duration of ability only) Champions who deal true damage with abilities * (upon retraction) * * * * (only to minions, neutral monsters, and pets.) * * Items * * Summoner spells * * (only to minions, neutral monsters, and pets.) Neutral Buffs * Neutral Monsters * Masteries * (only to minions, neutral monsters, and pets.) Notes * Despite popular belief, champions whose abilities have health costs associated with them do not deal true damage to themselves when they use an ability which requires health to cast. ** This can be evidenced when they have an absorption shield on them, when they use their health-based ability, the cost of it penetrates the shield and directly drains the health of the user, in contrary to true damage that has to break any absorsion shield on the target to reach it's hitpoints * The Nexus Obelisk (spawn point) turrets at the heart of either team's base deals 1000 true damage which cannot be mitigated by any means, even by abilities that make the champion invulnerable. ** Prior to patch V1.0.0.108, shields and invulnerability worked against these turrets, effectively allowing some champions to "safely" dive into the enemy spawn. * True damage is unaffected by damage reductions such as . * True damage is not amplified by the masteries or * As of patch 3.15, true damage is no longer amplified by abilities such as , , and . Category:Gameplay elements es:True damage fr:Dégâts bruts zh:True damage